


happy endings don't make themselves

by CuboneGirl13



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Freeverse, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you've spent your life waiting on your Prince Charming<br/>well, hun<br/>{here's your prince}</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy endings don't make themselves

**Author's Note:**

> Another unsad one! :D Enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I own the poem and nothing else.

you've spent your life waiting on your Prince Charming  
waiting for your 'one' to come along  
(but you never thought he'd actually be a prince, did you?)  
you've found him now  
so stop sitting idle, waiting for things to pan out  
[you've been dreaming of this, of him your whole life, so why wait another moment?]  
but you never thought about what you'd do when you found him, did you?  
well, hun  
{here's your prince}  
stop waiting  
time to _earn_ your happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. Hope you've enjoyed your Valentine's Day! ♥


End file.
